Sub DHIs
by WafflePancakes
Summary: Improved old story! The Keepers have gone on a trip for the summer leaving their subs to take care of everything, but what happens when the Overtakers come after the newbie keepers in training? Things fall apart. It's up to the new keepers to fight off the overtakers and new OTK's, everything they hold dearest depends on them. Will they be able to save it?


**So hey guys and keepers and ladies and… whatever. I'm back with my awesome redone and improved (WHICH MEANS I CHANGED A LOTTA STUFF SO BEAR WITH ME K!) story of the Sub KKs you know the story old timers! Yeah! So let me introduce you to IMPROVED characters because I remember them so well…. I'm an awkward potato right now….(0_0)**

* * *

"Philby, when are they going to get here we've been waiting forever!" Maybeck complained as he sat on his bag full of clothes. The keepers including Jess and Amanda had been invited to stay in Paris for the whole summer for a DHI thing; of course, they had to accept I mean who wouldn't, now they were just waiting for their replacements.

"You have to give them time Maybeck, they came a long way from their home," Willa said defending Philby as she always did.

"Of course you would say something like that; you're madly in love with him" Maybeck mumbled, Willa heard and repeatedly hit his shoulder while blushing madly. "I'm so not" she would shout or "take it back," Maybeck just laughed at the light punches.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a big blue van pulled up in front of them and seven kids piled out of the van quickly as they coughed. A girl with a cowgirl hat, dirty blonde hair, green eyes and a Texas accent shouted at a blonde haired boy who was just smirking. "You are disgusting, I hope you know that no one's cleaning that up cept you," the girl shouted making the boy laugh.

"I'm not cleaning up anything blondie," the boy said as he walked on over to a guy with hazel eyes, messy light brown hair and looked like a hot Canadian (according to Charlene).

"This is why I wanted to stay home," the Canadian muttered as he continued to cough. The keepers just stood there with confused faces. These people were going to be subbing for them, oh God what have they gotten themselves into. Finn smiled nervously and looked at the still coughing kids "Um, so you people are our subs for the summer? Cool" he said. A boy with bed-headed black hair and dark brown eyes spoke up.

"Sorry for being so rude for not telling you our names" the boy apologized as a girl with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes giggled at his politeness. "My name is Lanny Evans, an ordinary sixteen year old from Florida" he introduced himself.

The girl with the Texas accent, cowgirl hat on her straight dirty blonde hair and green eyes introduced herself. "I'm Abby Lenvido, fifteen years old and a proud Texas girl. I just want to get this over with and done so I can go back home" she explained as she tilted her hat a bit.

The blonde boy pushed Abby out the way and pointed to himself, earning a glare from the girl. "I'm the awesome Seth Wicker, the awesome sixteen year old Seattle guy whose super-" Abby cut the boy off mid-sentence, "shut up!" Seth mumbled something inaudible and frowned.

The Canadian just sighed and waved at the keepers. "I'm Jett Dunes, fifteen year old Canadian as you can see," he said gesturing to his hoodie that had a maple leaf on it. Charlene started to swoon over the boy and twirled her hair making Maybeck jealous and glary. 'Well who pissed in his cheerios?' he thought as he just stared at Maybeck with a confused face.

A girl with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes smiled at the group. "I'm Lola Lime," Seth snickered. "Shut up Seth. Anyway, I'm fifteen years old and I'm from Denver if we're playing the 'where are we from?' game," she pushed a strand of hair out if her face.

The girl with curly strawberry blonde hair hair and green eyes spoke up with confidence and gave a smile. "I'm Judith; it's so cool to meet you guys. I'm sixteen years old and I'm also from Florida," she nudged Lanny and gave him a look that said 'I know you.' "Don't you go to my school?" She asked him, he didn't answer and just looked away. "O.k. then… this is my sister Eliza, she doesn't talk much but she's very smart and scary for a fifteen year old," she said gesturing to a girl with wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes who just gave a quick wave.

"Great! Now that you've all introduced yourselves," Professor Philby spoke up. "It's time to get down to business. You will be our subs for the whole summer which means interacting with guest, while interacting with the guests you must answer their questions no matter how stupid or weird they are, you also get a 30 minute break that will be spent anywhere you'd like and last but not least please be on your best behavior."

"Wow, you sound like you've memorized that explanation with no problems at all" Abby said as she looked curiously at the boy, 'he must have the brain of a robot if he could memorize all of that' she thought. Philby just shrugged and picked his luggage off the ground

"If you need us just call" Finn said as he gave the newcomers his phone number. Judith, who was perkier than the rest, gave the DHIs a hug before waving them off as they piled into another van. The van sped away but before it was far-gone, Amanda shouted "WATCH OUT FOR ANYTHING WEIRD! DIRECTIONS ARE ON THE PAPER IF YOU FORGET!"

'Watch out for anything weird? What did that mean?' The teens all thought as they walked into the parks that now seemed… different.

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Willa: She has gone insane!**

**Me: 'gone insane?' My dear Willa I've just re-written my most prized piece of writing and you think I've gone insane because my laughter of joy? Your absolutely right… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA**

**Willa: Um… stay tuned? GUYS HELP ME!**


End file.
